Till the End
by Sirenic Griffin
Summary: The Moon Kingdom ended…. In war… In pain… yet it was some how different… something was changed. There is no romance. Nothing. Just death... and the destuction and curse of the moon race. uses 'middle senshi' theory.
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** The Moon Kingdom ended…. In war… In pain… yet it was some how different… something was changed.

**Notes:** This is a fanfiction I wrote at the start of the year when I first began toying with the idea that maybe Jupiter didn't belong as an inner scout. (for a more detailed explanation read the end of Oh' the Wicked Winds. I could copy and paste it but …It's the bold writing for curious readers ….) You had brains, spirituality and energy… what did that leave Makoto with: 'the faithful scout.' Not a flattering title…. It also toys with several ideas that seem a little weird but you judge it. It's my longest oneshot – at 28 PAGES! But I put it in Chapter Format because it was too exhausting like that… It's in 6 Parts. Which probally says if I want it long I need not to use Microsoft Word where I can see how many pages I've written instead of what I write.

'_**Till the end.' -  
by: Sirenic Griffin**_

_**Part One**_

"We're under attack! We're under attack!" The delegates from planet Mau yelled skidding loudly through the corridor. Her Majesty Queen Serenity rose from her throne and indicated for the court to part.

"Luna, Artemis, what is the meaning of this?" She said speaking quietly asking the two cats.

"The Dark Kingdom, from Earth are attacking us." They proclaimed loudly sending a shiver through the court.

"Mother is this true?" Serenity turned to see her daughter Serenity II looking at her with wide eyes, Serenity let her eyes wander to see her daughters' hand clutching a dark handsome man. Prince Endymion of Earth, she presumed.

"Yes, I suppose so Serenity." She said her eyes fearful. The girls blue eyes widened and Queen Serenity looked her loving with teal eyes. Serenity's blond hair versed her mother's white hair and the princess burst into tears.

"Aphrodite, Hermes, Ares!" She called out and the senshi clad in the primary colours heads shot up.

"Your Majesty..." They whispered in unisaon.

"Take Serenity away, protect her." The three nodded and led Serenity away. Prince Endymion stayed and Queen Serenity indicated him to stand with six cloaked figures.

"Now, we have been given a warning, we must make do with it." The court nodded and rushed away to prepare the war procedures and Queen Serenity turned to look at the now seven figures who moved forward.

"Senshi, I would like to introduce you to Prince Endymion of Earth. He is the crowned heir, unfortunately darkness has fallen over his family and it was caused by one of his court." The senshi nodded in acknowledgement.

"He represents Earth in this battle." Again another nod and Serenity smiled.

"Endymion I would like to introduce you to the sailor senshi."

"But didn't they just leave?" Endymion's dark eyes looked at her questioning and Serenity

Smiled.

"No, Mercury, Mars and Venus or Hermes, Aphrodite and Ares, are my daughter's protectors. They protect the heart of the kingdom and usually are referred to as the Inner senshi. Those three planets you'll also find influence much of the personality of those born on specific signs." Endymion again nodded in accent.

"They represent Water, Fire and Metal in your 'Chinese' culture." Again Endymion nodded.

"My next group of senshi is Pluto, Neptune and Uranus." This time Endymion smiled.

"Hades, Poseidon and Coleus." Serenity smiled.

"You know them?"

"It's just a continued theme. Similar to our 'Greek culture'." Serenity nodded.

"Except because of the sheer size of Pluto most plutians live on Saturn, a less inhabited planet and therefore my Plutian senshi is Chronus." Endymion blinked.

"In the Greek legend it says that Chronus lived in the deepest pits of Tartarus, under Hades." Serenity's eyes rose.

"I'll stop, we have too many legends." Serenity nodded and Endymion blushed.

"Chronus, Poseidon and Coleus are known as the Outer Senshi, they guard the system from outside intruders." Endymion nodded again as the three senshi removed their hoods. Before him stood three of the tallest women he'd seen, their size probably was beneficial in the outer regions of the galaxy. Each woman's fuku was of dark colours - something else that was beneficial to them. Pluto was of dark grey, almost black, in fact at first it had looked black but it was only a shade lighter for true black was the colour of the band that crossed her chest. Neptune's fuku was of dark teal, suited for the subterranean and Uranus's fuku was of dark blue.

Each woman's bows were that of the primary colours; dark red for Pluto, dark blue for Neptune and a contrasting bright yellow for Uranus. Pluto's skin obviously darkened from the exposure of the heat source that Plutians had come up with and her dark green hair and dark brown eyes, her hair was thick and half of it was under control in a bun but most of it had been left out. Pluto was wearing black knee boots with a flat heel and a white rim at the top.

Uranus's gold-blond hair had been cut boyishly short so it wouldn't get in the way and a jewelled scabbard similar to Aphrodite's hung at her waist encompassing a sword. Her bluish-green eyes looked at him mockingly and he noticed that she had a tanned skin - obviously from Uranus's heat source and to his surprise the tomboy senshi was wearing dark blue high heeled fashion boots.

Neptune's light teal hair was wavy with several layers of curls and reached to the mid section of her back, her blue eyes looked at him trusting and Endymion smiled. Her hair was out but he supposed that was so it would aid her oceanic attacks. Unlike her companions she wore dark teal ballet-like shoes which probably were easier to wear on her planet.

Endymion slowly nodded to show that he had finished his scrutiny of the scouts and they raised their eyebrows and Serenity laughed.

"Not to worry you three. I would like you to work with the 1st division of my army, I have a special job with Endymion and I promised myself that with nine 'senshi' it would be easier just to go with three groups of three. Serenity is being protected by a third of the force and I want a third with the army, Endymion will join the others." All three senshi nodded and ran off to the armoury to meet the 1st division. Serenity smiled sweetly and turned to look at Endymion.

"Endymion, I would like to introduce you to the most dangerous senshi." He blinked.

"Jupiter and Saturn." He whispered. And she nodded gravely.

"You didn't try to guess their names." She said smiling coyly.

"I would've said Chronus and Zeus but I don't think that's right." She nodded.

"It's not. A long time ago they left behind their identities. They hold the remaining two elements of the Chinese mythology; wood and earth, but are not inner senshi for they also have mastery over weather, justice, death, resurrection, harvest..." She faltered in her sentence and Endymion looked at her.

"I don't exactly know all that they have mastery of." She said embarrassed and Endymion sighed.

"Which as well as the fact that their planets belong to the outer system the Chinese mythology keeps them out of it so they are..."

"The middle senshi. (Yes… LAME…. Deal with it…)" One of the remaining warriors whispered and Serenity nodded.

"The Middle senshi don't fight usually, they pick up pieces." The two women, he supposed, nodded.

"I would tell them to come back later but I fear that there won't be a later." Endymion blinked and took a step back.

"What?" He looked at her fearfully.

"You heard, portents have said for years that the silver millennia will end, just like the golden one did before us. It will lead the way for a new stone age, bronze age and whatever ages there are amongst your people." Endymion sighed.

"Earth and the planets will start again." Serenity looked at him tearfully.

"No child. Only Earth. The planets have nothing more to offer." His head jerked up and a different voice then before spoke.

"Like every field when a crop has been plentiful for years it must also have time to lie sallow otherwise it will become infertile. If the other planets keep going they will become infertile matters. That is why we are not running and coming back to pick up the pieces. This is the end. We will help in the battle as much as we can but a great loss will happen and we will help to sew the seeds anew." Endymion looked at the cloaked figure in amazement.

"You can't just give up!" He yelled but the other woman spoke.

"We are not giving up Endymion. We will fight until the Dark Kingdom is destroyed. That is our plan - we intend to fight. We are just looking at what ifs." Endymion blinked and the woman removed her hood revealing a beautiful woman. Her reddish-brown hair was wavy but not like Neptune and was out reaching past her stomach but not past her hips. Her dark green eyes held many depths and the smile on her face although reassuring wasn't quite. She wore a Grecian toga an emerald green in colour. She curtsied revealing dark green ballet shoes. She obviously wasn't transformed. On her wrists were two green bands.

"I have been known as Juno, Hera, Zeus, and Jupiter..." She trailed off for a second before her head shot up again. "I visit your people a lot; they call me Seth." She glowered.

"That's only because that was the name they thought of when they saw your millennia ago, bad legends just formed around you brother." Jupiter or Seth glowered at her partner.

"They mistook us for boys because we were a lot taller then them. It was millennia ago and our bodies go through remission." Endymion raised an eyebrow.

"Remission?"

"Yeah! We age per century but when we hit the grey haired stage our bodies return to our nine year old selves and it begins again. Very annoying especially when it's not in time." Seth laughed again.

"Oh come now, just because I look sixteen and you look ten is nothing be annoyed about." The laughter was still eminent in her voice.

"It is annoying that you are a foot taller." Seth blinked.

"Not a foot..."

"Really?" The cloaked 'Saturn' removed her hood revelling the girl who indeed a foot or shorter than her friend. She had black hair that was dangerously straight and reached the same length as her partner and dark eyes that seemed to be either blue or purple - he couldn't tell and her pale skin was testimony to the lack of a heat source on Saturn. Her dark gown was the same colour as her eyes, and was in the same style of Seth. She also had the same shoes and wrist band.

"Like my friend here I have been known as many things." She said speaking and Endymion recognised her soft spoken voice from somewhere...

"Persephone, Hades, Chronus, Saturn but in Egypt I somehow became known as Osirus." Seth snorted.

"But Seth killed Osirus." Osirus blinked at Seth who shrugged.

"Legends can be false." She said uncommitedly.

"But each has a grain of truth!" Endymion pushed.

"Okay, the Egyptian people offered her the throne and we're not supposed to interfere." Endymion looked at her evenly.

"I hit her over the head with a brick." Endymion blinked.

"And she forgave you?" Seth laughed and was about to continue when Serenity cut them off.

"Not now, we've wasted enough time. Middle's the 2nd Division should be waiting for you. Endymion will be your third counterpart." All three nodded serious and both women raised their hands in the air.

"Saturn Planet Power, make-up!" "Jupiter Planet Power, make-up!" Instantly the two women were transformed.

Jupiter's fuku was the same colour as her dress and she had a sugar pink bow and her forest green boots only ran halfway to her knee, her red hair was suddenly shorter, probably reaching just beneath her shoulder blades and was encased inside a ponytail. Saturn's hair was now dangerously cropped above her shoulders and her skirt was the same colour as her dress and her bows at first seemed to be black but when she moved the looked a dark red colour. Endymion blinked and assumed it to be a trick of the light. Each senshi now held a weapon; a scythe-like glaive held by Saturn and a sceptre incrusted with a lighting bolt by Jupiter.

"Ready?" The warriors smirked and Endymion nodded as they ran off to the 2nd division of the army.

Queen Serenity watched them leave with sorrow inside her eyes.

"Don't worry Majesty, they'll be okay. Everything will be okay." She whirled to see the last scout smiling at her sweetly.

"Are you sure Sol? I mean what if-" The senshi raised a browned eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll relax. Did you take the necessary precautions?"

"Yes. Of course." Serenity nodded.

"And the others?"

"The other Sun soldiers are bracing the other divisions of the army."

"Good." Serenity sighed.

"I'd hate for my Serenity to be hurt." Sol smiled and Serenity nodded and then a thought occurred to her.

"Sol? What happens if we are attacked from the inside?" Sol raised her brown eyes in shock. Thumbling she pulled her thick brown hair into a ponytail and turned to run down the corridor but a scream cut her off.

"Shit. How the hell did we have traitors?" She said as she watched a white clad body fall.


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** The Moon Kingdom ended…. In war… In pain… yet it was some how different… something was changed.

'**_Till the end.' -  
by: Sirenic Griffin_**

_**Part Two**_

"Aphrodite, I'm bored." Serenity said as she fumbled with her white dress gown.

"Serenity, it's not that bad." Serenity looked at her shrewdly.

"Mother is always protecting me. I want to fight!" She said punching the air mockingly; the leader of the inner senshi rolled her eyes.

"Come on Serenity, think realistically. You aren't old enough to have completed your training." Serenity glowered at her.

"Yeah Serenity, Aphrodite is right, while Hermes, her and I have been training to fight, you had to train for the court. That training finishes soon and that's when you learn to fight, you have to wait." Serenity blinked as she looked at Ares comforting face.

"Serenity, she's right 'Patience is a virtue'" Serenity whirled to face the blunette and smiled.

"So I'll have to wait!" She said and lay on her bedspread; her scouts looked at her and smiled.

"I wish Jupiter and Saturn were here. It's so much more interesting." She said looking up at the roof. Ares rolled her eyes.

"Just because Ares and Jupiter have different opinions." Hermes said typing into her computer.

"Of course!" Serenity said sitting up.

Footsteps were heard outside the door and Venus drew her sword and stood in front of the senshi. Mercury put away her laptop and picked up her harm - ready, her harp may not look like a weapon but it was a talisman that helped to focus her ice and water-like powers. Mars drew her bow in preparation. Serenity jumped behind to the other side of the bed, her blue eyes watching from the other side of the blanket.

Suddenly the door came crashing open. Standing there stood one man. His long straight white hair draped over his shoulder and his uniform looking beautiful.

"Kunzite!" Venus whispered beginning to lower her sword but a cruel smirk appeared upon her lovers face.

"Not anymore Aphrodite." The blond blinked as he slowly drew his twin swords and took a step backwards.

"My Eternally Beautiful Queen has renamed me Malachite." Venus cocked her head sideways.

"Queen? Gaia?" She said bemused and Kunzite laughed.

"No, pathetic Aphrodite. Beryl." Her eyes widened and she took a step backwards.

"The traitor who betrayed you all to the Dark Kingdom." She whispered.

"Beryl was no traitor! She was our saviour" Venus's in shock made her step backwards.

"That's lunacy Kunzite." Fury was eminent on the generals' face as he grasped a small knife and threw it at her; gasping Venus caught it and chucked it aside.

"Its Malachite now," He whispered and she blinked and looked at his face. There was no life in his eyes.

"Kunzite what have they done to you?" She whispered and was lucky enough that he didn't hear her.

"I offer you something Aphrodite." Venus looked at him fearful.

"Join us! Join the glorious Dark Kingdom." Revulsion showed across Venus's face.

"The Dark Kingdom fights for everything that I stand against." she said venomously hoping to stir some positive emotion in Kunzite. None came.

"Well then, I take that as a rejection." When the leader of the sailor soldiers nodded her accent he smirked.

"Good, I'd hate to have a pathetic whore like you in the army to distract my soldiers. Only a fool like Kunzite was could only love you." Aphrodite flushed crimson and her brain told her that the man before her was no longer Kunzite but Malachite.

"Mars! Mercury!" She yelled at the pair behind her and they nodded in recognition.

"Get the Princess away." Again they nodded - shock showing on their faces. Shock from 'Malachite' and shock that their leader was going to take him.

"Do you want me to?" Ares said, pushing her black hair out of her eyes.

"You can protect Serenity better." But Venus shook her head.

"No, Malachite is mine." They both blinked at the use of the name and nodded, grabbing Serenity's hand and running. Mars' quiver swinging on her shoulder and Mercury's harp firmly griped in her other hand.

Venus watched them leave through the secret passage and turned to face Malachite who smirked.

"My orders were to try and recruit the sailor senshi toward the dark kingdom and kill Serenity, and if killing Serenity means I have to go through you all the more pleasure." Venus's eyes widened in fury and she pulled her sword into an attack position and Malachite did the same.

"You know, they won't get far." She raised a blonde eyebrow.

"We analysed the tunnel system before the attack. Zoisite is on the other end." Venus swallowed.

"I'll deal with that later." She whispered but Malachite overheard and laughed.

"Come now, you honestly don't think you'll live." Venus glared at him.

"You do? How quaint! You know this is how it's meant to be. The Leader of the Shittenou versus the Leader of the Sailor Senshi." Venus blinked for only a moment when he came rushing at her. Surprised she took a step back and the deadly spar began.

"I hope Aphrodite will be okay..." Whispered Serenity as she travelled in-between her bodyguards.

"She will! Aphrodite can take anything that's dished out to her." Mars replied from behind her confidently.

"I wonder how they got in." Mercury said from before her. Serenity blinked and held her hand to her face thinking.

"I don't know. The palace is impregnable. The only way in or out is through the front door or..."

"Or?" Mercury said confused.

"The secret passages. But only the royal family and our guardians know about these." Mercury nodded.

"So they must've teleported." She replied logically.

"Nope." Both girls turned around to look at Ares.

"What do you mean nope?" They asked.

"It means we have a traitor among us." Serenity blinked her ever trusting eyes.

"That can't be!" She yelled.

"I can't believe it!"

"Believe it." The girls gasped as the tunnel opened out to reveal a honey haired man. His curly hair had been tied back in a ponytail.

"Zoisite!" Mercury stepped forward lovingly but something in his smile stopped her.

"Mercury." He nodded in recognition.

"You wouldn't believe it! We just left Venus with Kunzite. He's betrayed you all for the Dark Kingdom." She began to speak but Zoisite shook his head, still smiling.

"He didn't betray us all Mercury." Her eyes widened.

"You all joined." She said speaking slowly.

"Of course." The man's green eyes glittered dangerously and horror filled her face.

"Hermes?" Zoisite asked, seeing her look of horror.

"Zoisite, why?" Mercury asked with the last of her reserves.

"Beryl is the eternally beautiful queen." He replied automatically and Mercury picked it up immediately.

"You've been brainwashed." She stated plainly, Zoisite's face contorted with pain.

"No I haven't." He replied simply.

"Yes you have." Tears began to appear in her fragile eyes and Serenity's arm wrapped around her shoulder's - supporting her.

"Hermes-hime. Join us." Zoisite replied smiling at her and Mercury gasped.

"I love you Zoisite, more than anything." She said simply and Zoisite began to smirk. "But that was the old you that I loved. The new you, I could never love. I love my kingdom more than enough to try." Zoisite nodded.

"Well that's that." He replied.

"What's what?" She replied fearful.

"I was given two orders: try to convert the senshi and if not kill them and the second was kill the princess at all costs." Mercury gasped.

"MARS!" She yelled and she felt Mars at her shoulder.

"Mercury?" she heard her ask.

"Get Serenity away from here. Me and Venus will meet up with you later." She could feel Mars' reproach. She knew that she wouldn't meet up with her friends again but she knew it was best to spare Serenity that truth.

"Let's go Serenity." And Serenity nodded and they ran back into the tunnel, to try another passage.

"They won't get far." Mercury quietly turned her attention back to Zoisite.

"What?" She whispered.

"I said they won't get far. Jadeite and Nephlite are at the other ends." She looked at him shock but something hit her.

"Don't you mean Nephrite?" She asked curiously.

"No, I mean Nephlite. Our Eternally Beautiful Queen renamed him." Mercury's eyes glazed over and she gripped her harp more securely.

"And so the battle begins?" Zoisite's eyebrows rose and Mercury glared at him and raised a hand to strum her harp and Zoisite's hands thrust forward.

**Review**


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** The Moon Kingdom ended…. In war… In pain… yet it was some how different… something was changed.

**_- 'Till the end.' -  
by: Sirenic Griffin_**

**Part Three**

"Ares-chan? I'm really scared." Ares turned around to look at her princess and smiled.

"You were bored." She said politely.

"I'd take boredom any day!" She stated worried.

"Come on we've got to continue." Serenity nodded and Ares started to run.

"I can't keep up with you!" Serenity yelled moments later and Ares turned around momentarily annoyed and glared at her.

"My skirt, it's difficult!" Ares eyes flamed.

"Can't you just hoik it up!" Serenity looked at her shocked.

"It's unlady like! What if somebody saw me?" She gasped and Ares shut her eyes in exasperation.

"You STUPID MEATBALL HEAD! Do you care more about your dignity or your life?" Serenity blinked at her friends' outburst.

"My life... I think!" Ares looked at her.

"Of course my life!" She smiled and Ares rolled her eyes.

"Look Serenity, have you ever tried to run in high heels." Obediently Serenity nodded.

"Yeah! It's hurts like hell." She said smiling.

"I wouldn't do it again if I was paid all the marshmallow rabbits in the world." Ares looked up to the roof and Serenity's eyes travelled to Mars's shoes.

"Geez! I am so sorry Ares. I forgot being Sailor Mars equals high heels. If I ever become a scout I'm going to have shoes like... Like Pluto and Mercury!" Ares rolled her eyes playfully.

"Don't worry about it my meatball headed princess. I can handle it. Just try to think of other people's problems as well." Serenity nodded.

"Come on, the exits just around the corner." Serenity blinked and smiled.

"Then let's go!" She yelled and grabbed her skirts and bolted. Ares rubbed her fingers on her temple for a second before realising the danger of letting her princess go off alone. Swearing to herself she drew her bow and an arrow and ran after her. Sure as fate itself Serenity was at the end of the tunnel in the grasp of the enemy. Automatically she fired a fiery arrow at the mans hand causing him to let go of Serenity who ran back to behind Ares. The man turned but Ares already knew who it was.

"Jadeite." She whispered and he smirked.

"Of course, well, isn't it the lovely Ares-hime. How are you?" Ares looked at him distrustfully.

"Serenity?" She turned around and the girl blinked.

"Ares?" Ares smiled.

"Catch." She raised her arm and threw a pink velvet bag at her which Serenity clumsily caught.

"What is it?" The girl asked confused and Ares smiled at her.

"Aphrodite is in charge of leading our team, Hermes the smarts but what is Ares in charge of?" Serenity looked at her for a moment.

"Spirituality." She whispered and Ares smiled.

"Basically, inside that bag is what I would've given you when you graduated your first course." Serenity blinked at her confused.

"Sweetie, it's a transformation brooch, a disguise pen, and the dagger of hope." Recognition floated across Serenity's face.

"I don't want to fight." She murmured. And Ares smiled.

"Use it as a front then." and the girl nodded and Ares faced herself for the biggest decision she was ever going to make.

"Run Serenity. Run far away from us. If you see any of the other senshi join them but don't turn around."

"But-" She began but Ares cut her off.

"Look, we aren't a match for anybody at the moment. Chances are the others are already dead. My job is to protect you but what if I die now? Huh?" Serenity blinked at her and Ares cursed the girls' stupidity.

"I will want to die knowing that you are far away from here okay?" Serenity nodded and turned and ran.

"You know Hime, that the other entrance is blocked by Nephrite." Ares turned in horror to Jadeite and made to follow her princess but the entrance was blocked with stone at the click of Jadeite's fingers.

Shocked she turned around to have Jadeite press her against the wall.

"Hime? Join us!" He whispered in her ear. But Ares took a breath in a raised her knee to his groin, completing a cartwheel over his head she landed bow and arrows drawn.

"Never. I will never betray that of which I am sworn to protect." She spat at him and Jadeite's eyes changed from the carefree green to a deadly blue.

"Well then. Prepare to die Mars." She nodded and was prepared.

Serenity ran, her pigtails flowing behind her. The darkness of the tunnel no longer bothered her. She was determined to follow Ares orders. She grasped her new brooch fearlessly and ran. Not sure how to use it. She saw light ahead and continued to run. Head down clutching at her skirts.

'Bang!' She smashed right into him. His back to her she thought he looked familiar.

"Endymion?" She gasped in shock but recognised him when he turned around.

"NEPHRITE!" The man blinked for a moment and smiled.

"Serenity-hime! It's good to see you again." Serenity looked at him as he gestured towards his hand. Cautiously she grabbed it as he pulled her to her feet.

"Serenity-hime are you okay?" She nodded her head for a moment then began to shake it.

"No? What's wrong Princess?" His brown eyes looked at her with concern.

"Everything's gone so horribly wrong! My scouts are battling their lovers, Endymion is missing. Wars everywhere and I am scared." Nephrite blinked and smiled.

"You know Beryl used their love of the scouts against them." Serenity blinked at him.

"She told them that their lovers would outlive them by millennia but they stuck by them so she reverted their love." Serenity blinked.

"Huh?"

"She changed their love for the scouts unto herself." Serenity gasped at the circumstances.

"THAT'S AWFUL!" She shuddered.

"I know. She did it to the whole planet." Serenity blinked looking up at him.

"What?"

"Mostly she used everybody's lust for the immortality that you had."

"Ohh..." She sighed looking at the ground.

"But for the royal family it was special." Serenity's eyes widened as she looked up.

"First she murdered Queen Gaia which stirred up the twelve's hearts."

"Twelve? I thought there were thirteen earth royalty." Nephrite raised an eyebrow at her interruption.

"Endymion has been far to distracted up here to notice Earth's goings on."

"But you did?" Serenity asked, her mouth screwed up.

"Stop pulling that face," Nephrite said laughing, Serenity automatically stopped. "Thank-you, the other generals were fixated on the other senshi but the one I love is never up here, she travels around earth so I have to listen for rumours." Serenity sighed.

"Fair enough. But you should just tell Jupiter." He raised his eyebrow again.

"But that isn't as nearly as fun!" He exclaimed and Serenity looked at him.

"Anyway, she distracted Pandora from the box and let the horsemen and sins out." Serenity eyes widened.

"Exactly. They infested the royal family. Overpowered or possessed them. False-Belief, War, Famine, Death, Pestilence, Anger, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Pride and Envy. That's the royal family" Serenity gasped.

"Beryl. Why's she done so much evil?"

"I don't know. Rumours say she's in love with Endymion." Serenity screwed up her mouth again.

"I remember a while back that all somebody said that the Shitennou had all joined Beryl." Nephrite nodded looking up at the sky.

"Does that mean you have as well." Nephrite attempted a sheepish smile and Serenity looked at him annoyed.

"Nephrite! Why?" Looking even more sheepish he fiddled with his toes and mumbled something.

"I didn't hear that!" She looked at the brunette soldier.

"I said everyone else was doing it and being on Earth all by myself is really lonely." Serenity looked at him.

"Well! It was!" Serenity blinked at moved closer to his face, accidentally he blushed and she slapped him.

"OW!" He exclaimed rubbing his red cheek.

"Exactly! If everyone else was jumping off cliffs or taking aphrodite would you?" Serenity looked at him fiercely.

"I would if it made me feel good." He muttered and was given another slap.

"OW!" Serenity breathed out heavily.

"Your one of Endymion's protectors! Why aren't you protecting him?" She asked.

"Huh?" Nephrite looked at her confused and she breathed out frustrated.

"You need to get your head out of the stars Nephrite."

"And back into fire magic?" He looked at her for a moment and sighed when she nodded her head.

"I'm not protecting him because he yelled at me." Serenity looked at him flatly.

"He came back when Jadeite, Malachite and Zoisite had converted and I was in Egypt." Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"It was purely innocent." Both eyebrows rose.

"I was spying on Seth. Okay!" She nodded delighted.

"Anyway, he assumed I was doing something for Queen Beryl and threatened all of us that if we ever came near him again it would be" And he indicated his dagger towards his neck.

"And you didn't say anything?" Serenity looked at him.

"This is going to sound weird but this yellow thingy stopped me." He held up his wrist and Serenity darted back.

"It's a yellow bellied snake." She whispered and Nephrite shrugged.

"So I joined the Dark Kingdom. I'm not going to do anything for them though that's why I'm going to stay here and look at the stars." He stretched his arms out leisurely and lay down.

Serenity stood over him tapping her foot.

"Yellow-Bellied snake means cowardliness." She said sweetly and kicked dust at him before walking away.

Nephrite sat up and poked his tongue at her.

He looked at the stars till a huge monster landed before him.

"The Seventh Shadow..." He whispered and the monster indicated a Yes.

"You have not been fulfilling your duties Nephrite." He crawled to his feet at the snake around his wrist let go and crawled to the seventh shadow.

Instantly all of Nephrite's memories came back and the seventh shadow picked up the snake and tossed it to Nephrite and it threaded around his throat and bit deep.

"Attitude Readjustment." The Shadow muttered and turned to walk away leaving a EVIL Nephlite to follow.

**Review**


	4. Part Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** The Moon Kingdom ended…. In war… In pain… yet it was some how different… something was changed.

'**_Till the end.' -  
by: Sirenic Griffin_**

_**Part Four**_

Serenity ran out into the battle field to see the huge battle before her.

"Oh! Goddess..." She whispered. Looking at the destruction before her. Most of the people fallen were Earthlings but she could only see that due to the fact that they were outnumbered 20 to one by the Earthlings.

"Exactly." She whirled around to face a dark haired girl.

"Artemis." She whispered but the girl shook her head.

"Artemis! Nephrite said you had chosen the Dark Kingdom! That the Sins and the Horsemen of the Apocalypse were loose." The girl nodded.

"True, Serenity." She whispered and Serenity looked at her future-sister-in-law in horror.

"Who are you?" She whispered at the girl cocked her head.

"Beryl-sama gave me a new, more pathetic name. I can't be bothered to use." Serenity blinked.

"I am Envy." Serenity took a step backwards.

"Do you know what I was Envious of your majesty?" Serenity shook her head.

"I fought against everything even when my brother was away. I was the last to fall to the Dark Kingdom but I got jealous. And Beryl used it. She used it and I became Envy. Can you guess what I was Envious of Princess?" Again, tearful Serenity shook her head.

"I was Envious of the fact that my brother spent more time off the Moon then on the Earth with his family. It was only a little Envy. But it's cursed us Serenity-hime. It has cursed our blood for eternity." Serenity shook her head.

"No! Artemis! It hasn't! Your not cursed. You have the power to fight it." But Artemis ran at her with the sword and Serenity avoided and held her hands before her. Still grasping the dagger of hope and Artemis saw this. And in a moment of sanity an idea appeared in Artemis's brain. A idea to stop her killing the Princess. The girl her brother loved.

"Serenity-hime! Forgive me." She whispered and Serenity's eyes grew wide as she plunged the dagger into her own chest.

'It's so easy.' Were the words running through her head. 'It's so easy to die.' She quickly put those thoughts aside and ran again. She ran up the stairs of the palace that was now becoming a shell and she kept running.

"What have we here? A Princess who's far from home?" She skidded to a stop as the voice's owner became apparent. A red headed woman stood before her.

"Beryl." She whispered and Beryl smirked.

"Yes, little princess. Now what are you going to do? Run?" Serenity grasped her hand tightly.

"No. I don't run from bitches." She forced out and Beryl smiled coyly.

"Then maybe you'll run from this!" and she raised her hand and sent black lightening her way. Serenity raised her arms to brace herself and the disguise pen shattered. As the magic fell to her feet Serenity looked up in fear.

She took hold of the transformation brooch and was about to power up when it was shot out of her hand by the electricity.

"No!" She screamed but her screams were too late for the black magic that Beryl had released sent her body spinning off the balcony and onto the ground below breaking her neck. Beryl walked over to her.

"Poor weak little princess. Can't even survive without your scouts help." She smirked and walked away. The balcony no longer existed. It had been destroyed by the electricity that had broken Beryl's fall.

Queen Serenity looked in horror at her daughter's body.

The first white clad body had been that Venus. The things that made her who she was had been destroyed. Her hair was shaggy and covered in blood, her nose was missing, and a long red gash ran across her eye sockets, her fingers were missing and red gashes ran along her entire body but what shocked Serenity the most was the fact Aphrodite had detransformed and her feet were missing. Her assailant had given her no mercy and she had even been stabbed through the heart with her own sword. Serenity felt sick. She had run past Sol and gone to her daughters' room. Blood was everywhere but it was clear that only Venus had been killed there. It was also obvious that the attacker had continued through the secret passage and Serenity followed, so anxious that she barely noticed Sol with her. They reached the end of one tunnel and saw Hermes' body lay there. It was done by a different craft and knowing Mercury it was done by magic. Gashes were found along her body; similar to that of Venus but each of the gashes were festering and had already gone gangrene. Serenity kept the wish to hurl inside her because the body was headless and hanging in the centre of the cave it hung. The eyes had been gorged out and the skull had been cracked open and as it spun Serenity could see Mercury's brain was missing. Telling herself that Queen's didn't spew she turned around and ran down a different passage. This time ending up in a room that looked charred and old. She saw Mars and ran to her. The upright body displayed no recognition at the sound of her voice. She reached the body and realised why. The senshi of fire was hanging by harp strings from the roof and as Serenity walked to the front of the body she suddenly wished she hadn't. Mars's front looked like a damaged target board; over four thousand burning arrows were inside her but it was the eyes that freaked her out the most: lifeless.

But Mars was still in her fuku she reasoned till a weak hand touch her and she realised why: Mars was still alive.

"Ares.." She whispered and the senshi's head fell forward.

"Sama, I... gave... hime... the ... bag.." Serenity blinked and watched as Ares' fuku disappeared and became what it she had worn to the ball.

"Thank-you my daughter." She whispered and turned around and ran again. The bile pouring out.

"Serenity. It's okay. We haven't found your daughter." Sol placed her hand on her shoulder but the Queen shrugged it off.

"Sol! I knew destruction was coming... but I thought they would be spared." The pain was eminent on her face and Sol turned her toward the final passage. They travelled out of it and into the battle. Serenity looked around in horror at the corpses but kept walking. Her foot brushed against a young woman's corpse and as she bent down she shuddered.

"Your Majesty? What is it?" Sol looked at her.

"On earth they have many names for the moon goddess; Chup-Kamui, Coyolxauhqui, Ilazki, Góntia, Chang'e, Losna, Artemis, Artume, Diana, Hecate, Phoebe, Selene, Anumati, Ka-Ata-Killa, Mama Killa, Dewi Shri, Silewe Nazarate, Leucothea, Xbalanque, Ixchel, Mayari, Ina, Lona, Mahina, Marama, Diana, Myesyats, Bendis, Selardi, Bahloo, Blood Moon, Dziewona, Hygieia, Rhea, Tanit, Tonantzin, Xochiquetzal, Áine-"

"Serenity?" She looked at Sol,

"Sorry, got caught up. It's my one flaw. When I am trying to explain. I go too in-depth."

"I've noticed."

"Anyway, when we began negotiations twelve years ago Gaia gave birth to a daughter and named her after a Moon goddess. She was my priestess." Sol raised an eyebrow.

"I probably saw her four times in her life. Artemis they called her, a third of their triple goddess."

"I see..." Sol blinked.

"No, you don't. This girl is ten year old and by direction of this dagger she killed herself. This is Artemis."

"It might just be a random soldier Serenity." Sol said looking at her sorrowfully.

"No, see this tattoo. Only the royal family has it." Softly she indicated to a tattoo on the inside of the ankle. Sol closed her eyes. _Pass slowly child into the next afterlife. _She whispered and Serenity blinked and shut the child's eyes.

Slowly she stood up and kept walking. She found Serenity's mangled body. Slowly she closed her daughter's eyes and pressed her hand against her forehead. The telepathic link told her quietly that only several warriors still remained; Saturn, Jupiter, Endymion, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, the delegates of Mau; Artemis and Luna. Everyone else was dead.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Serenity blinked and her head shot up. Beryl stood before her, Metallia hovering over her like a shadow.

**Review**


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** The Moon Kingdom ended…. In war… In pain… yet it was some how different… something was changed.

'**_Till the end.' -  
by: Sirenic Griffin_**

_**Part Five**_

Saturn raised her glaive again to bring about the destruction of more warriors when a warrior blocked it. He was cloaked in darkness and had a crossbow strapped to his back. In his hand he held a bladed shepherd crop. It was this he used to block her attack.

"Oh, come now Saturn, you must be able to do better than that!" He declared carelessly and she swung it out of it's arc and began attack, and each time he blocked it.

"Your lucky I'm not using any powers." She said breathlessly and the man smirked.

"Ditto." and the crop's end caught onto the glaive and pulled it out of her grasp and she pulled her hands back in self defence quickly grabbing a blade from a dead warrior.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"Warriors call me Pride. For that was how Beryl caught me. She used my Pride and magnified it to become a sin. But Beryl calls me Prehnite. I unlike my careless sister remember it." Saturn began to spar continued till she was in a position to retrieve her glaive which she did.

"But you know me by my name as well. I am Apollo. " Saturn gasped as the cloak fell away to reveal the zealous twelve year old but her glaive work did not falter.

"Apollo! Why!" She asked and Apollo smiled.

"I could go sappy and you and say I loved you but twelve is too young to know love." Saturn gasped and swung her glaive again. "Or I could say my pride made me." His eyes looked at her sadly for a moment and glazed over and stopped. Saturn missed and his armour fell off.

"Apollo?" She looked at him questioning.

"My sister has been dead for an hour." Saturn blinked.

"What?" She whispered and Apollo looked at her, and she noticed how the whites of his eyes were blood shot.

"Apollo..." She whispered.

"Kill me, take a swipe at my head. Kill me. SATURN!" He screamed and she took a step backwards.

"Apollo, I can't I haven't known who've I've killed before and most are usually commoners."

"I bleed the same way. I have ashamed my heritage. I am not of Earth Royalty. The oracle of Delphi was right. We're now a cursed family." Saturn took a step backwards.

"Somebody said Earth was a Rat's Kingdom, that even it's crown heir couldn't bear being there. That's why he was always on the Moon. They escalated around the palace but I ignored them. I was one of the thirteen. It was my job. But then Beryl came and she said she could get the Dark Kingdom to restore Earth to glory and my pride stepped in. The Pride that said my planet could be the best and they played off that. I joined. I've killed so many innocents Osirus. Kill me." Osirus blinked at him for a moment before raising her glaive.

"Why? Why now when your sisters dead?" Apollo looked at her with unnervingly dark eyes that he, like the rest of his family possessed.

"Because I have realised without the innocence Earth is nothing." Saturn blinked and closed her eyes letting the glaive fall with a dull thud. She walked through the battle field again, destruction following in her wake.

"I love what I've done to the place." Serenity's eyes widened at the sight of the woman before her.

"Beryl." She whispered and the woman laughed.

"How cute! The woman Serenity knows my name!" and her body guards laughed. Serenity blinked at the body guards and gasped.

"Kunzite! Jadeite! Zoisite! Nephrite!" She gasped in horror.

"Yes, fine additions to my army don't you think?" Serenity looked at them.

"You betrayed your loyalties to your prince." She whispered and the four men answered in unison.

"Our only loyalties are towards our eternally beautiful queen." Beryl smirked.

"How dashing! I think I'll show you the finest additions to my army." Serenity's eyes widened. A Huge shadow creature was making it's way towards her as were nine other cloaked beings.

"See this beauty, this is the Seven Shadows, a merged being of the seven of my finest warriors." Serenity looked at the huge shadow creature.

"It is the one who decimated the sol scouts." Serenity could feel her friend tense.

"Don't worry Sol." She whispered.

"And these four delightful women are the horseman of the apocalypse. Famine, War, Pestilence and Death. Formerly known as the eldest five of the royal family." Beryl's eyes swept over them and Serenity shivered.

"Where is False-Belief!" The red head exclaimed and War smiled eerily.

"She is the oldest of us, she has deserted us." Beryl's eyes flashed.

"She will be dealt with later. For now I curse her and her descendents for they are naught but betrayers." She turned back to Serenity.

And these four lovely ladies and one lovely gentlemen are part of my seven deadly sins. Where are the other two?" She demanded and one of the women blinked.

"They are dead. Killed in the battlefield. Envy and Pride." Beryl's eyes bore into her.

"Good. Thankyou Sloth." The women bowed and Beryl turned her attention back to Serenity.

"I am no weakling to be misjudged am I Serenity?" Slowly Serenity shook her head.

"Good. Die!" And she threw a column of dark energy at the Queen, Serenity threw her arms to protect herself and her moon wand activated, holding it she shouted.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Dead Scream," Pluto whispered as she raised her key and the black cloud of her attack whispered towards the Dark Kingdom Soldiers as the attack entered their mouths and forced their souls out of their bodies. Screaming the soulless corpses fell to the ground. If the bodies weren't buried they would become Youma's.

"World Shaking!" Uranus attack rang out decimating the forces as well as the Oceanic attack of Neptune.

"Deep Submergee!" She called out and all three attack matched. The outer scouts had lost their entire army but kept up the hopeless battle. Their was no weakness, just sheer and overpowering numbers. Then suddenly Pluto's eyes glowed dangerously.

"Our Queen is in danger." She whispered and the scouts turned around, this time each nodded and Uranus drew her sword again.

"SPACE SWORD!" She screamed and ran towards the eastern side of the army and cut her way through it, her two companions following in her wake.

"Endymion! Guard me!" Jupiter called out in the heart of the battle and a nod indicated a yes from the prince. He stood in front of her and she raised her arms above her head.

"Supreme..." Lightening bolts began to be attracted towards her staff and the lightening conductor which had appeared shooting out from her tiara, she had asked Endymion to guard her for while this attack was extremely powerful it lacked the speed of generation of other attacks.

"THUNDER..." The lightening generated even more static and began to create a influx in gravity causing those in a ten metre radius around her begin to float.

"DRAGON!" She screamed and the lightening accumulated and formed the shape of a dragon.

"Your Majesty," The dragon stated quietly in a deep thundery voice.

"Storm." Jupiter said acknowledging. The Dark Kingdom forcing blinked and began to back away but the dragon turned it's head, a manically smile on it's face.

"Food!" Jupiter nodded and the dragon took off, its wings helping to gather more enemies. By the time it was finished it returned to Jupiter and she nodded and smiled and the dragon flew off into the sky and Endymion dropped heaving.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"No, I grew up with all these warriors and now they want to destroy everything I love." Jupiter sighed.

"I've been alive for many millennia Endymion, seen massacres, seen countries torn apart by everything; war, famine, pestilence, death, greed... everything. But I thought the moon kingdom was different. The Outer scouts say they protect the solar system from invasion but they also grew up with the Queen, so they'll protect her." Endymion blinked at her.

"They don't look that old." He muttered and Jupiter smiled.

"No, but would you believe me if I said that I grew up with the original moon goddess; Selene." Endymion looked at her.

"No," And Jupiter smiled ruefully.

"Then you'd be right. I grew up with her daughter; Phoebe who sired Princess Serenity's great great great grandmother." Endymion looked at her suspiciously and she patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Endymion. Everything will be alright in the end I promise. The storm has just begun." He looked at her and she blinked.

"That wasn't so reassuring was it?" And he shook his head.

"The storm will rage for millennia's and the result... well the result my dear Endymion will bring you and Serenity together." Endymion nodded thoughtfully.

"That's more reassuring but why does it have to be my people?" He asked her evenly and she smiled.

"Centuries ago the gods created a box and a woman for the earthling Prometheus as a 'gift' for giving humanity fire." Endymion blinked at her.

"Pandora's box." She nodded in accent.

"Pandora, the woman was driven to open the box and when she did the sins poured out but Prometheus was a smart man and he went to the divinity Gaia and asked for her help. And with her help they sealed the sins in the box as well as the horsemen of the apocalypse who Gaia was unhappy with." He nodded and she smiled.

"The God's were unhappy with this move. You see they don't handle matters as we do and they are often jealous. So they cursed us and said the apocalypse would fall on our people and we'd be eliminated. They got the Moirae, the Fates, to weave it into their tapestry but the fates however are kind people and live in their hole in the Elysion Field with the Charities."

"Elysion Fields?" Endymion muttered and Jupiter smiled.

"Yes, the fields. It is one of the three ways to access the underworld. I am guessing the portal is under your palace." Endymion nodded.

"So they added a loophole. The solar system would face the apocalypse and everything would die but Earths people would begin from the very beginning again." Endymion blinked.

"All intelligent life forms dead?" She nodded and he sighed and began to ask another question when Jupiter's head shot up violently.

"We have to find Saturn; she separated from us in battle. The Queen in danger." Endymion drew his sword and they rushed towards the west section of the palace.

Saturn continued to battle without emotion. Emotion had caused her to become attached to him, to Apollo. Suddenly she heard a hail from the west side of the army.

"Earth Harvest!" She whispered and the earth grabbed her enemies feet and dragged the into the ground, freezing the in their place of horror, she turned around slowly to see Jupiter and Endymion running towards her and she knew why.

"The Queen..." She muttered and ran with her comrade towards Queen Serenity.

Review


	6. Part Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Summary:** The Moon Kingdom ended…. In war… In pain… yet it was some how different… something was changed.

* * *

'**_Till the end.' -_**  
**_ by: Sirenic Griffin_**

_**Part Six**_

_**

* * *

**_

Artemis and Luna ran through the hallways, as soon as they had heard their queens shout the delegates had transformed back into their cat forms and bolted in her direction...

The eight warriors found their queen locked in a deadly power struggle against Queen Beryl and her body guard Sol using her powers to keep the army back from interfering. Quietly Jupiter looked at the scouts and each in turn nodded.

Neptune stood behind the Queen and held the mirror in front of her. Slowly the mirror began to rise till it hung directly above her head. An amplifier. She stood at direct north.

"I, solider of the oceanic planet Neptune, dedicate my powers towards my Queen. In the ancient projectory I seek to proclaim: K'an, water." She called out, her usual soft voice loud with authority and Jupiter smiled. The trigram pattern was the most powerful boost that they could come up with given the situation.

Uranus moved beside Neptune in a northwest position. She raised her sword which buried itself straight in front of her.

"I, solider of the heavenly planet Uranus, dedicate my powers towards the Queen Serenity. In the ancient projectory I seek to proclaim: Ch'ien, heaven." Uranus' strong voice ran through the destruction calling the army to stop pushing and watched the strange ritual. Pluto smiled and moved to stand next to Uranus.

"I am the solider of the deadly planet Pluto and I dedicate my powers towards the Queen Serenity. In the ancient projectory I seek to proclaim Tui. The marsh, a preserver of time."

She moved her body into direct West and stood there directly. She was getting pretty close to the energy but she could take it and slowly let go of her key which floated centimetres above the ground. Saturn moved forward.

"I am Sailor Saturn, the soldier of Saturn. I dedicate my powers in the hope of good to Queen Serenity. In the ancient projectory I seek to proclaim K'un, who signifies earth." Slowly she stood in the south west and drove her glaive into the earth, like a scythe, tilling the earth.

Endymion blinked and leaned over to whisper in Jupiter's ear.

"I am familiar with this enhancement." She looked sideways at him and he blinked.

"If the Li representative enters just yet she will die for the direct South is the direction in which Serenity has directed her energy at Beryl. I will start from the other side." She nodded and slowly he smiled walking forward confidently.

"I am Endymion, a prince of Earth and its representative. I dedicate my powers to the Queen Serenity to save this planet. In the Chinese Trigram I seek to represent Ken, the mountain for my planet will always be a mountain; unmoving and resting even with chaos lose upon its streets." Slowly he came to stand next to Neptune and his sword slipped out of his scabbard to float in front of him at eye level. The blade and handle were covered with his families' flower; the rose. He stood in the Northeast. Jupiter smiled and bowed to the delegate of Mau.

"Jupiter. We don't have you powers. We are only delegates not princess or princes or senshi." Artemis said looking sad and Jupiter laughed.

"I would like you to represent-" She began but was cut off by a cold voice.

"Come now, Jupiter. I hope your not forgetting me." She turned to see a ten year old figure walking towards her.

"Artemis? Princess Artemis?" She whispered fearfully and the girl shook her head, letting black hair cascade down her shoulders.

"Nay, you should've learnt by now that I was named after the Minoan triple goddess." Jupiter let out a breath of air.

"The triple goddess? Artemis, Hecate and Persephone?" She nodded simply.

"When all these people began dieing my role was needed again." Jupiter looked at her fearfully.

"I am the one who leads the souls from the living world to Charon. Or don't you remember the steps?" Jupiter sighed.

"For a second I had thought you were here for my soul." She said letting out a breath of air.

"Nay, yours will elude me yet for centuries, I asked if you remembered the steps?" Jupiter nodded.

"Death to Hecate to Charon to Judgement at Hades." Hecate smirked.

"I am here for the souls but why not help my hosts living brother while she is dead." Hecate smirked and moved towards the southeast and Endymion's eyes widened.

"I was Artemis, princess of Earth, sister to Endymion but I am that no longer. I am now the woman of purgatory, Queen of the witches, I am Hecate. I dedicate the necessary energy to Serenity, the moon queen. I will represent Sun, the wind."

Jupiter sighed and the cats smiled and slowly she moved towards the gap.

"I, soldier to the planet Jupiter dedicate my energy to Queen Serenity. I represent Chen, thunder in this ritual." She stood in the east and her lightening rod quickly raised high in the sky. Sol blinked as the circle was almost complete. She dropped her shields against the army and raised them about herself and completing the circle as the South point.

"I dedicate my energy to my Queen Serenity for I am Sol, of the Sun." She yelled. "I will represent Li, fire." She screamed and instantly their energy left the eight, who collapsed, and congregated at Serenity who used the boost to push Beryl. The energy quickly overpowered her and was about to destroy Beryl and the army when a dark cloud appeared and Serenity knew something. It wasn't her destiny to defeat Beryl or the Dark Kingdom. She took a deep breath and began to mutter.

"_I shall bind you evil creature." _The being laughed mockingly.

"How fair queen shall you do that?" It asked and she gasped.

"Your scouts have fallen. Everyone is dead." Serenity closed her eyes and when she opened them they were pure silver.

"_I shall bind you under the prophesy of the revelations chapter twenty." _The being laughed.

"The Bible? How pathetic." Serenity opened her mouth and the words that poured out were not hers but those of her ancestor Selene.

"_Then I saw an angel coming down from heaven, holding in his hand the key of the bottomless pit and a great chain." _Instantly the sky shimmered and figure appeared, her red hair flowed from the holy hairstyle. She carried a huge key and a great chain. Her eyes were a crystal blue and Serenity smiled and her voice appeared for a moment.

"The Light of Hope..." She muttered for a moment before the voice again took over.

"_And he seized the dragon, that ancient serpent, who is the Devil and Satan, and bound him for a thousand years," _again the voice paused and the angel swung her chain around the shadow and bound it and it was clear that the being was stuck and began to chant, instantly the whole army, Beryl and the Generals were thrust into it's body as it searched for more power but the voice hadn't finished because the Fates always left loopholes.

"_And threw him into the pit, and shut it and sealed it over him, that he should deceive the nations no more, till the thousand years were ended. After that he must be loosed for a little while." _

And with that the Angel sealed away the Dark Kingdom and flew off. Serenity sighed and collapsed.

"Your majesty? Are you all right?" The Mau representatives asked confused.

"Luna? Artemis?" She gasped and when they nodded in accent she smiled.

"It takes a lot out of me to channel Selene. But her powers were necessary." Instantly the cats both nodded.

"Oh! Has the Queen used all her power?" Serenity's head shot up. Before her was the one creature that she hadn't sealed away. The Seventh Shadow.

"Not quite" she muttered and the monster blinked and took a step backwards, weary of the person who defeated her master but Serenity was too quick. She raised the crystal.

"Flee monster, I seal you inside my crystal." The monster blinked but when the vortex appeared it struggled for a moment before being sucked inside the crystal which broke into seven pieces.

"Serenity!" The cats looked at her scared and she smiled.

"The prophesy of the Gods is complete. The nine kingdoms are ruined and the Silver Millennia has come to an end. But the sacrifice. Everyone is dead." She sighed and looked around at the destruction and the pain of her daughter's death struck her.

"No," she muttered and Hecate laughed. Serenity whirled around quickly to face her as the rest of the soldiers awoke and stood up.

"They are dead and the sacrifice has been great don't you think Serenity?" Hecate looked at her sadistically.

"Artemis! Watch what your saying!" Endymion burst out and the girl looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"The remands of our family are cursed Endymion, How does that feel? Besides I am not Artemis. Her dead body is my host." He looked in horror as she indicated the hole in her chest where she had stabbed herself to death.

"Your love is dead." The collector of the dead said carelessly and Endymion's eyes travelled in horror and found that this was right. He went to grab his sword but it was missing. Spinning he looked at Jupiter.

"What..." He said looking at her and she winced.

"They must've been destroyed." His eyes searched around for a sword, a blade but found nothing.

"Nooo!" He cried falling to his knees and Saturn's eyes travelled to Hecate who huffed.

"I can't bring people back from the dead. You lot being alive is already cause enough to get me expelled from the council." Serenity looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Then I will opt for the alternative." Hecate raised an eyebrow.

"I will give you all my power to make sure that everyone who died here tonight will be reincarnated in the future." Hecate looked at her incredulously.

"People's lives aren't something that can happen twice. It messes with the natural order. It-" But the sight of Serenity's tears halted her.

"Please Hecate. Please. You are good, otherwise you would've dedicated energy to lock the Dark Kingdom away. Besides it will be back in a thousand years. You heard the prophesy." Hecate sighed.

"Loopholes. How I hate them. Serenity, I will. I'll take everyone whose lives were taken here into the future to reincarnated but I will need ALL of your energy. I don't have enough." Serenity nodded and smiled and drew out her Crescent wand when Endymion stopped her.

"What about us!" He said indicating the scouts and the Mau delegates and Serenity turned to Hecate.

"They're not dead. They can blissfully live out there lives till they die. You have two males and seven females." They all looked at her and she sighed.

"I can't do anything. They have no purpose in the future! The others can at least defeat the Dark Kingdom, what can they do?" Serenity blinked.

"They can guard the shards." Hecate looked at her.

"WHAT!" And Serenity opened her hand. In her hand were the seven shards of the rainbow crystal.

"Fine, that's a purpose." Hecate muttered and Serenity smiled.

"When my court is reborn Hecate." Hecate blinked.

"When they are reborn I don't want then to remember anything." Hecate looked at her incredulously.

"WHY!" She burst out.

"Because that will only cause them pain. I want to give them a chance. A future." Hecate nodded knowingly.

"Fine."

"And if the Dark Kingdom does awaken I want Luna and Artemis to awaken with memories." Hecate nodded again.

"Your majesty you can't do that! We wish to stay with you!" Luna burst out with Artemis in tow but Serenity looked at the all lovingly.

"Cheers!" She said, "To a loving future." They all looked at her ask Hecate began to rise and joined hands with Serenity and bubbles began to envelop everyone and they knew no more.

"Serenity?" The Queen turned to Hecate. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I've left you enough energy so that you can use the moon as a battle station." Serenity nodded and Hecate's body was inclosed with a bubble but her soul stayed out and watched it all. Serenity refused to shudder at the three headed soul and it refused to laugh at her attempts, the three heads smiled. A beautiful adolescents head, an adults head and the head of a crone.

The woman floated and the bubbles grew smaller to the size of pebbles and she disappeared. Serenity sighed and smiled.

"To a loving future." She said smiling before she disappeared off the physical plane and began her life on the spiritual plane.

* * *

Review 

End….. Or is it?

* * *

Comments: please! Out of all the chapters I am least happiest with this one, any idea's: how you think it should've ended will be appreciated. Anywhere you know I did wrong: tell me. Because I am my own beta reader and editor and that makes me very biased and I don't know much.  



End file.
